Video Games and Pleasure
by FandomGirlGeek50961
Summary: Elsa is trying to study for her history final's but can concentrate when Anna is screaming at her game. / Smut/ Some kinks/ don't like don't read.


_A/N: "Bacon pancakes!, Makin bacon pancakes!"_ *coughs* Thanks Melissa…Some spoilers if you never played the game before or watched it.

Anna laid on her bed, having her playstation controller in her hands, headset on and screaming into the microphone.

"Fuck you dumb idiot! He was right there, are you kidding me?!" Anna was annoyed. She was playing Resident of Evil 7 with Kristoff and groaning.

"They guy has a fucking chainsaw Anna!, he was coming after me and it's confusing I don't know where the last fucking key is!" Kristoff replied in defeat.

Anna shook her head. "I'll be right back, don't play without me!" Anna yelled taking her headset off and rushing to the bathroom. Kristoff mocked her and got up to get something to drink.

Elsa sighed rubbing her tired eyes and groaning. "Fuck why do I have to do this shit just to get a degree?" She continued to read her history book, she wasn't getting any happier with the fact that she also only had one more night to study until her final test. She read until she bit her lip and gripped her hands on her desk. Nails digging into the smooth oak wood and scraping it down.

"Kill him you son of a bitch!" Anna yelled still shooting and looking for more bullets. Kristoff continued to press more and more buttons. "He won't die!, He just seriously got blown up and he's still alive what the fuck?!" Kristoff yelled still running away from the guy in the car.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed pounding on her bedroom door. No answer. "Kill him!" Anna screamed louder as her controller was out of control vibrating. Elsa's eye twitched and banged on the door louder. "Anna!" Elsa screamed louder and Anna finally got up and opened the door. "Could you scream any louder?" Anna replied and slammed the door. Leaving Elsa with a confused dumbified look on her face. "What?!" Elsa screamed and looked back at the door.

It's already been an hour since the incident and Elsa couldn't take anymore of it. Her eye started to twitch and hands started to clench into fists, her face started to grow beat red. She got up slamming her history book on the floor and walking down the hall to Anna's door again. This time Elsa wasn't having it. She barged in and looked at Anna, who was laying on her stomach and still staring at the screen. Elsa shook her head coming over and pushing her off the bed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Elsa screamed. Anna looked at her and tried to push her off of her. "I didn't do anything!" Anna replied starting to hit Elsa, Both finally got tired of it. Anna looked at her glaringly and Elsa who was digging her perfect nails deeply into Anna's wrist's. Anna then noticed something change in Elsa's facial expressions. Anna was starting to get a little scared.

Elsa started to laugh darkly, looking deeply within Anna's eyes. "Oh Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, Silly naive little sister." Anna was starting to get a little scared. Elsa bit her lip and pulled her up, gripping her wrists and pulling her arms tightly. "Ow Elsa you're hurting me!" Anna yelled and started to cry at the amount of pain going into her arms. Elsa pushed Anna on her bed roughly. Anna looked up to see no one there. 'Did she leave?' Anna looked around the room scared as she didn't dare to move. Elsa looked at her. Shutting the light off and locking the door pushing her dresser in front of Anna's door.

"I warned you." Elsa whispered darkly coming over slowly and starting to take her shirt off. Anna started to breathe a lot deeper and bit her lip crying. "Please Elsa, I promise I won't do it again." Anna pleaded and looked at Elsa. The older one just shook her head and laughed evilly. "Mm, I gave you warnings, I gave you your last chance, but now, you have to pay for your doing's." Elsa replied and smirked.

Anna shook her head, forgetting that her microphone was still on. "Anna?" Kristoff asked repeatedly. "You there?" Kristoff asked then heard the voices of Anna and Elsa. "What the?" Kristoff whispered continuing to listen.

"Mm naughty Anna has been super bad, has she not?" Elsa whispered slowly stroking Anna's revealed thighs, slowly going down towards her inner thighs. Anna bit her lip looking up in fear.

"Elsa please." Anna whispered and tried to resist the urge to moan. Elsa smirked shaking her head. "Mm Anna no." Elsa whispered back slowly rubbing her little sister's crotch in slow strokes. "Gah, Elsa." Anna whispered looking up at the older sister.

Elsa smirked, she knew that she was getting to her, and she wasn't gonna have it any other way.

Elsa slowly rubbed above Anna's wet pussy. She looked down into her sister's eyes. Both really wanting it, Anna bit her lip still trying to resist Elsa's touch, but she couldn't. She has imagined this since the day Elsa started to tease Anna.

Elsa slowly started to take Anna's panties off. Smirking as she saw a little tiny bit of cum slowly pulling out of her little sister's pussy while dripping onto her soaked panties. "Mm look at this." Elsa whispered smirking and licking Anna's soaked undies. Anna looked at her in disgust, but something inside of her wanted to taste Elsa's tongue so bad. Anna couldn't help it, her pussy became even more wet when she saw Elsa's delicate tongue glide across her undies.

"Mm." Anna bit her lip looking up at Elsa, chest rising up and down. She couldn't take it anymore! She needs her!, She craves her!, She wants her.

"Fuck Elsa!" Anna moaned as Elsa smirked. "Gotcha." Elsa whispered jamming three fingers tightly into Anna's slick pussy. Anna gasped mouth gaping open and eyes fluttering in pleasure. "Did I say you can moan you fucking slut!" Elsa yelled slapping Anna pussy hard. Anna gasped and covered her mouth. "Don't moan until I tell you!" Elsa said and gave her another slap. Anna nodded tears filling her eyes from the pain but it started to tingle in a good way which overpowered the pain.

Anna covered her mouth biting the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut. Elsa smirked and started to slowly take her panties off as well throwing them over the bed and kissing her body, starting from her neck and laying on top of Anna. Elsa smirked and pinched Anna's sensitive pussy. Anna quickly caught herself and covered her mouth in pain but as well in pleasure.

"Mm I never knew you were such a sadist Elsa." Anna whispered to her older sister and bit her lip. Elsa laughed evilly and looked at Anna. slowly her hand came up from her sister's pussy sliding up her breasts and finally stopped when she saw her neck. Elsa smirked breathing out as she gripped Anna's neck. Anna gasping and clenched her hand around Elsa's wrists. She couldn't breathe. She looked up and Elsa smirked. "Mm enjoy the pleasure and pain of slowly passing out." Elsa whispered kissing Anna.

Anna shook her head and then started to see black, Elsa smirked seeing her little sister pass out. Her body was numb and lifeless but she knew that she was still alive. Elsa laughed sadistically. "Oh Anna." Elsa looked around and smirked grabbing Anna's controller slowly pushing on of the handles into her as she moaned and started to pump it in and out of her slowly. "Mm fuck." Elsa whispered and smirked as she slowly glided the other handle into Anna.

Anna awoke and looked at her she had to moan, something was pushing in and out of her. She couldn't remember what all happened but she gasped when Elsa looked down and smirked. "Mm you can moan you little fucking slut." Elsa whispered moaning and thrusting in and out of her little sister. "Oh fuck yes Elsa." Anna moaned loving the feeling of the controller pushing in and out of her. Elsa smirked messing around with it and making it vibrate Anna gasped moaning and looking up.

"Mm baby I love that feeling, do it again whatever the fuck you did do it again!" Anna moaned and looked up. Elsa laughed darkly doing it again. Anna moaned. "Oh fuck Elsa." Anna grasped the sheets and nodded her head.

Elsa wasn't having it. "Don't cum yet you ignorant slut." Elsa slapped Anna's pussy extra hard making her gasp. "When can I?" Anna asked and looked up. Elsa got annoyed. "Did you not just listen to what I said?" Elsa yelled and gave Anna another hard smack to her pussy.

Elsa smirked starting to tease her little sister, slowly pushing in a finger then pulling it out as soon as Anna was about to cum. "What?, Elsa please it's building up I need to cum!" Anna yelled and gasped in pleasure. "You'll cum when I say you do!" Elsa yelled and slapped Anna's hard erect nipple.

Anna gasped. "Fuck Elsa!" Elsa was still too busy teasing Anna to hear her. Elsa smirked getting an idea. "Mm stay here slut, and don't fuck that pussy." Elsa whispered slapping her wet cunt. Anna gasped and moaned.

Elsa got up and smirked walking over into her room coming back and holding something behind her back. Anna looked and bit her lip afraid. "What did you get?" Anna asked a little scared. Elsa didn't answer. All she did was smirk strapping the dildo onto her and rubbing it and staring at her little sister's sexy body. Elsa came over slowly and pushed her sister onto her stomach holding her hands behind her back and spreading her legs. "Stay still." Elsa whispered nipping her sister's ear.

"Elsa sto-." Before Anna could say anything else she gaped her mouth opened. "Oh fuck!" Anna whispered and bit her lip. "Mm baby, that cock feels so fucking nice in my slick pussy." Anna moaned and Elsa laughed. "Mm I bet you fucking whore." Elsa whispered slowly shifting her hips in and out of her pussy. Anna moaned. Elsa loved seeing her like this and then pulled out the dildo. Anna gasped and looked behind her. Not noticing she gasped and squirted when Elsa pushed the dildo in hard and pumping in her. "Fuck yes!" Anna moaned gripping the sheets.

"Don't you moan you slut!" Elsa moaned and smirked seeing all the delicious delicacy. "Oh yes!" Elsa smirked licking her deeply. Anna gasped and felt a pinch onto her pussy as she covered her mouth. Anna breathed heavily. Squirting once again all over her sister's face and Elsa smirking pushing Anna on her back. Elsa looked down and kissed her sister sucking her tongue.

"Next time, listen to me when I say, shut up." Elsa whispered and go up leaving. Anna was left there lying and looking at the door.

Anna shook it off and clenched her teeth getting new clothes and then putting her headset back on.

"Uh Kristoff?" Anna asked, There wasn't any answer. 'Did he leave?' Anna though, she looked and it said that he was still on.

But what Anna didn't know was that Kristoff was still there, passed out on his bed and hand holding crotch with a white creamy custard all over himself.

It was a long night, but in the end, everyone got their pleasure.

 **A/N: Heey, how are you? I'll update soon but since a little minx wanted to trick me into making a request and counting as it, I did this for her, better enjoy it… -,- lmfao I love you! Hope you enjoy sis… oh yeah, ehem GET CROWBAR BITCH! And I'm out peace you little fucks!**


End file.
